Legend of Zelda and the Terrifying Ten
by Fantasy Man 2
Summary: After announcing that Zelda has awaken, Hyrule was sent in a joyous state for everyone. With an announcement that Link and Zelda wish to marry shot down, they try to make Link a prince. In hopes of making Link a prince, they sent stories of his conquest around the world. They finally got hope from Goban, a king, who wishes to get rid of the Terrifying Ten. After LoZ 2
1. Chance to Marry

**Chapter 1: A Chance to Marry**

After revealing the awakening Zelda to the people of Hyrule, the people cheered for the lovely princess and her hero, Link. After the announcement the reawakening of Zelda, she stuck close to Link and started learning more and more of the modern world, and Link as well. In time the two fell in love and announced that they wished to marry. That was when the problems occurred.

Immediately after the announcement, a counselor stepped forward announcing, "As much as I am moved by the love you two share, we as the royal counsel cannot allow this wedding! Link, even though he is our savior and hero of Hyrule, he is not a prince."

"Why does that matter?!" Zelda yelled in frustration and horror of what she heard. "I love him, and as you say, he saved both Hyrule and myself! Can't we make an exception for him?"

All of the counsel members shook their heads solemnly, "We're sorry princess, but if we allowed an exception for him, then what would stop future generations from marrying peasants, which will only to lead to broken hearts and banks. Please understand."

"Are you saying that Link and I won't last, and he's only after my money!?" Zelda screamed in her enraged.

The counsel waved off the idea, "That's not it your majesty, we're talking about the future generations of the kingdom that will be unsuspecting and naive. We must keep an example so the future generations know the etiquette on how to act!"

Link stepped forward and asked, "If the problem is just that I'm not a prince, then what can I do to make myself one? I will do whatever I can to marry her!"

The counsel huddled and whispered among themselves before they all nodded their heads. "There is but one way," The eldest of the counsel announced, "and that is to have two kingdoms admit that you're worthy enough to be a prince."

Zelda's eyes widened at the hope of being able to marry her beloved Link. She turned to the nearest guard and ordered, "Go and spread the tales of Link, and let it be know that we wish to make him a prince! Go NOW!"

After a near two months time of waiting, the two started to become anxious. They were discussing on what to do if no other kingdom thought that Link wasn't prince material, when a guard opened the doors.

"Your majesty, you received a royal letter from the Kingdom of Kodus." The guard explained the reason of his intrusion.

Zelda grabbed the letter and dismissed the guards. Once they were all gone, the couple opened the letter and read,

_Dear Princess Zelda,_

_I am king Goban of the Kingdom of Kodus, I have heard the stories of the young man named Link, and I too wish to make this young man a prince, but I need to explain a few things._

_1.) I want this to be a sign of a treaty between our desert kingdom and your kingdom surrounded by grass, trees, and livestock._

_2.) I wish to set up a trading route between our two countries._

_3.) I request for your country to not bad mouth Gannon in-front of me or my people. I know what he did for your country is horrible and should not be forgiven, but he's my half-brother and has helped my people in a great time of need._

_4.) I need this young man to come to this country and help us in our time of need. If he's as great as his rumors are, then he might be able to save my country!_

_Let me explain, after the news of Gannons death, several groups rose to take the power that he once held. However, the power struggle ended when one group made a move. They're know as the Terrifying Ten, each of them being extremely deadly and powerful._

_Once they became the top dog, they started threatening mine and neighboring kingdoms. If we don't pay their insane taxes, they'll annihilate the kingdom that refuses and enslave the people of that kingdom! We can't handle this alone, please help us!_

_Sincerely__,_

_King Goban._

After they finished reading, Zelda and Link looked at each other. Link then broke the silence with, "I think I should leave tomorrow morning."

Zelda's eyes opened in shock, and asked, "What are you saying Link!? This man just said that he's Ganon's brother! What if this is a trap!?"

Link smiled and gave her a hug, and whispered, "I'll be fine, and besides, if I get rid of these guys, we can marry and be good terms with more kingdoms. Let's not forget about the citizens too, even if they're not being terrorized by these, Terrifying Ten, then Goban surely is. Either way, they need my help."

He let go of her saying that he, 'needed to pack.' and left, leaving Zelda alone in her worry. Looking around the room trying to find something to calm herself, she saw her old flute, a guard's sword, and a painting that showed her a possible disguise.

* * *

**Hey guys, this is my first story for Legend of Zelda franchise, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter/story.**

**Anyone who reviews, thank you, and I love all of you! Except that guy right there (Points to the back) he steals my chocolate! \('V')***

**Anyway, what do you guys think Zelda is going to be disguised as? And before you asked, it's not Sheik (Ninja) or Tetra. (Pirate)**

**This chapter has been Beta Read.**


	2. The Beginning of the Journey

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of the Journey**

As Link prepared for his newest journey in his room that counsel prepared for him, his mind wandered back to Zelda. Not the Zelda that he had awakened, but the one that he saved from Ganon. He fought back tears as he remembered the day he heard that she was sent away to marry a prince. He didn't think that the law would also affect this Zelda!

He shook his head, as if trying to remove the memory from his head. He instead tried to focus on what he would need mostly need for the journey. He kept his power glove, sword and shield on him. He wanted to take his bow, but it was broken thanks to an unfortunate accident when he moved into the palace. The rest of the equipment was either too big for travel or not useful enough to take with him on the journey.

Deciding that less is more in this case, Link went to sleep. His dream was the day of Zelda's awakening was announced. Seeing how Hyrule and it's people changed, she became nervous and shy, but she tried not to show it. She talked about getting used to this time period, and how she hoped to keep Hyrule safe now that she's out of her, 'extended sleep'.

The day soon became night, and Link was exploring the hallways of his new home when he heard sobbing. He turned to be faced with Zelda's door. The guards weren't around, probably changing shifts, so Link knocked on the door.

The sobbing stopped abruptly, which made him opened the door slightly and asked, "Princess?" When he didn't get an answer, he became worried and fully entered. As he scanned the unfamiliar room until he reached the bed. There he saw Zelda sitting up with the full moon right behind her. The scene left him breathless and in a daze.

He was snapped out of it when Zelda asked, "Why did you enter?" in a voice that was both cold, and shaky.

Link bowed his head, "Sorry princess," he looked back up to she her red eyes and soaked cheeks, "I thought I heard someone crying and wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine!" She yelled quickly, her voice still shaking slightly. She gave him a glare and demanded, "Now please leave."

Link gave a small nod before turning to leave. He gave one last look around the room before his eyes landed on simple flute on a dresser. He walked over to it, and picked up the surprising smooth flute. He turned to Zelda and asked, "Princess, would it be alright if I play you a tune before leaving?"

She gave him a quizzical look before asking, "You can play the flute?"

Link blushed as he smiled slightly, "I learned a few songs along some of my journeys, but what I want to play for you is a song that I just thought of. May I?"

Zelda weighed her options, before nodding and adding, "Just make it quick."

Link's smile widened, making Zelda blush slightly, before playing a soft, beautiful song that made Zelda feel relaxed and calm. It made her so relaxed that she fell asleep to it by the time Link finished. When he saw her sleeping, he laid her down in a comfortable position, and decided to name the song, "Zelda's Lullaby".

Link woke up with a smile from the pleasant dream, and grabbed his flute off of his shelf, packing it for the road. After packing the flute, he grabbed his pack and headed for the courtyard. When he had arrived, he found that the carriage that he requested yesterday was there.

Looking around the courtyard, Link noticed that it was lacking life this morning. He was grateful for this, he never really felt comfortable with crowds surrounding. As he was about to leave, he heard Zelda yell, "Wait Link!"

He stopped and turned towards her. When she reached him, she tried to catch her breath and gave him a glare as she did. When she finally caught her breath, she demanded to know, "Why didn't you come to my room before trying to leave!?"

Link put up his arms up defensively as he answered, "You're never awake this early. I didn't want to disturb you while you slept."

Zelda sighed, but gave a small smile as she said, "I don't want to argue, just have a safe trip. I really want you to come back alive." Link gave a small nod of his head while he grinned. Before anything else could happen, Zelda's eyes widen, "I almost forgot, here." She handed Link a bottle full of a blue liquid, "If you're ever hurt or tired, drink it. Alright?"

After a short conversation made from Zelda's worry, they embraced each other, and Link was finally off. His first destination was a small village where he planned to re-stock his bombs, and try to find a bow and some arrows.

* * *

Later that night, in Hyrule, a warning bell went off. The way it rang, was that an intruder had broken in. Guards were already by Zelda's door ready to defend her at the cost of their life.

After they lost track of the intruders, they knocked on Zelda's door,to see if she was still awake. When they didn't get an answer, they decided that they would try again in the morning. What they didn't know was that she was already gone.

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews Duke Serkol(Guest), and Legendoffun**

**Duke S. Thank you for the review and some of the things that you pointed out is stuff that I was going to do later. However I do appreciate your thoughts and I'll take your anymore constructive criticism that you have.  
**

**Anyway hope this chapter kept you entertained you!  
**

**Please review, it's my source of life!**

**This chapter has been Beta Read**


	3. Trouble in Dorland

**Chapter 3: Trouble in Dorland**

Link wasn't sure how long the road to Kodus was, but he was sure that someone in the village of Dorland knew. Luckily for Link, Dorland was only a day's trip by wagon. He tried to help out his fellow travelers when he could, but that wasn't much.

They stopped for dinner a bit early in a grassy plain, but it was safer then eating in the dark. When they finished, Link turned to one of his elderly companions and asked, "Do you know how long we have until we reach Dorland?"

The companion shook his head as he answered, "It's going to be at least another four hours. You should take a nap, time will pass by quickly that way. Besides, you've helped out more than enough.

Link hesitated at first, but ended up agreeing. He got comfortable and drifted off into a horrifying dream. The dream had him in a dark throne room, surrounded by ten dark silhouettes. Each silhouette had at least one weapon and animal on them. The leader, he didn't know how he knew that, looked down at him and laughed a laugh that angered him.

Before he could do anything, Link was transported on top of mountains over-looking multiple castles. The castles were on fire, people's screeches of pain and anger could be heard from where Link was on the mountains. Then, when he moved forward, he tripped over a body, but it wasn't any body, it was Zelda's.

He quickly bent down to help her up, before noticing that she was covered in blood and had life-less eyes. The jolt quickly woke him up in a sweat and made him shake slightly. After calming himself down, he looked around to see that he was in a new area. It was still rather grassy to his right, but to his right laid a land that was a sea of sand.

"So you're up." The elder companion announced as he looked back. "We're nearly there! Just a few more minutes." Then he turned back to the road and continued on, "We can see it now."

Link turned to see a rather small looking town that laid in the middle between the grass land and the desert. The buildings were cube like in structure and low lying. The only thing that stopped people from entering or leaving was a small fence that was easy to climb over.

The people that could be seen were rather skinny and tan. None of them looked like they were happy, besides some small children, as they were cautious of what they held. Link wasn't sure if this place would be too kind to him while he's here.

After entering Dorland, Link looked around for a weapon shop. On the grassland, he couldn't find a weapon shop at all, but he did find a snake charmer who was complaining that his snake has started ignoring him. He had the same results with the desert portion, except, he found a farmer who complained that he couldn't grow anything with how little it rained, instead.

After the searched for the weapon shop, he decided to rest inside a tavern. It was rather empty, save for a few people who were scattered around. He decided that he should ask them if they could take him to Kodus, giving up trying to find a weapon store here, as he had no luck finding one. After asking the bartender, getting another no, he turned to leave when another young man entered.

When he entered, the air around Link turned cold. The young man, strangely with blonde hair instead of black like everyone else, looked over to Link, and smirked. He walked over to him and asked in a whisper, "You're the man trying to find a ride to Kodus, right?"

Link gave a small nod, and the man's smirk widened into an insane grin. After that, he grabbed Link and threw him into a bunch of tables. He pulled out a knife, rushed at the bartender and yelled, "I am Skylar of the Terrifying Ten! I'm going to kill everyone in this pitiful town, starting with you." as he begun to press the blade to the bartender's chest.

Skylar then turned his head back to where he threw Link and continued, "Well, that was what I planned to anyway." The bartender held his breath and followed Skylar's eyes. When he saw the stranger stand with a sword and shield ready, he exhaled in a shaky breath. "What I'll do now is gamble slightly."

Link's eyes widened slightly with his confusion. Skylar continued, "Standing before us all, is the man who was said to have killed Ganon. If he defeats me here, I'll leave, and if he doesn't, I still have my mission."

Link was completely confused with Skylar's actions. Right after finding out that he was trying to find a way to Kodus, he attacked him, said that he was apart of the Terrifying Ten, and said that he would stop his 'mission' if he was defeated. He sounds way to sporadic to be apart of the some group that plans to take over.

He couldn't think much more before the man moved to attack. The attack wasn't powerful, but was quick and pierced. If he didn't put up his shield, the knife would have pierced his heart. Skylar's other arm went to his waist and pulled out another knife. He then proceeded to swipe at Link's head.

Link pushed him away with his shield and took a look at the man's knives. They were smaller than short swords, but not by much. The blades were straight and thin, probably light to not hinder his speed. Skylar jumped towards Link and spun, making a circle of death. Link put up his shield to defend himself from the knives and tried to swing his sword.

Skylar stopped and ducked, avoiding the sword and jumped backwards. When there was distance between them, he threw one of his knives towards Link. Link rolled to the side to avoid the blade, and looked to see Skylar race towards it, ready to swing his other knife if Link got too close. Once he got to his knife, he bent down to yank it out.

Link realized that this was a perfect opportunity to strike, and performed a jump strike. However, Skylar saw him and hit Link with the hilt of his knife, causing him to smash into more tables. He then quickly retrieved his knife, and faced Link, who picked himself off the ground.

Link, who was breathing hard from his sudden hit, knew that he would have to hurry the next time he tried something like that. Then Skylar tried to stab Link's head, in which Link he raised his shield to block, but he was swiped at by the knife, causing him to get hit.

Skylar jumped back, and laughed mockingly. He then jumped and spun again, seeing if it would work this time. Link threw up his shield, and blocked the attack and pushed him away, while letting a grunt of pain escape. Skylar threw his knife towards Link again, in which Link dodged, and ran to retrieve the knife again.

Link didn't waste any time. After Skylar passed him, he readied himself to strike. When Skylar stopped and bent down to retrieve the knife, Link launched himself. Skylar saw Link and tried to hit him with the hilt of the knife, but was slow. As a result his arm got sliced. After a short grunt of pain, Skylar grabbed Link, with his uninjured arm, and threw him.

After picking up his knives, Skylar chuckled, "Ha, interesting. We shall meet again, 'warrior who defeated Ganon'. I can't get too injured right now, so I shall take my leave now." He turned, and saw some men from earlier blocking the door. He took out one of his knives and mumbled, "Some people just love to be annoying, I guess."

He charged the door, and one man ran, not wanting to be stabbed, while the other tried to punch Skylar. Skylar simply ducked under the fist, and sliced the man's knee. He then ran out the door, leaving the injured Link and man in the bar.

The bartender raced over to Link, and asked, "Hey kid, you okay? Can you move?"

Link gave the bartender a small smile and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm more worried about him though." Pointing to the man who got injured when he tried to stop Skylar.

The bartender nodded, and rushed to help the other man. After nursing him slightly, he came back over to Link and asked, "You're looking for a ride to Kodus, right?"

Link, who bandaged his own legs, turned to the man and answered, "Yeah, I need to get there as soon as possible."

The bartender nodded his head as he listen, with a smile growing on his face as he listened to Link. He then announced, "As a thanks for saving me, I can set you up a ride, but it won't be ready 'till tomorrow. It should only take half a day to get there, if you don't get trap in a sandstorm."

Link's eyes widened as he heard this. He then turned to the man quickly and asked, "Re-REALLY!? If you can, that would be great mister!"

The bartender smile widened slightly as he continued, "Just rest up kid, it'd be horrible if you died on the road after facing a crazy man like that."

Link nodded his head, thanked the bartender, left the tavern, and started heading towards an Inn he passed by earlier. After paying the small fee, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A figure dressed in light blue gypsy clothing, only carrying a wooden flute, just entered the village of Dorland. She was looking around for something, maybe someone, when she heard two men talking.

"We still need a navigator for the trip to Kodus."

"What? Then what are you waiting for? Find a navigator!"

"It's not that easy, most people with skills like navigating has been recruited for the army, not many are left."

"Dammit, I promised him I would have it ready by tomorrow."

The figured smiled slightly and stepped forward saying, "I think I can help you with your little problem."

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, Duke Serkol, and Legendoffun**

**Here's chapter 3! Sorry it took so long, I blame my popularity.**

**I really do like reviews, so please leave one.**

**How did you guys enjoy the action scene? I need feed back on this one guys...**

**This chapter has been Beta Read.**


	4. Meeting the King

**Chapter 4: Meeting the King**

Link was enjoying his rest, until the sun started to peek through the window, hitting his eyes. He groggily opened his eyes, seeing the yellow roof of the, 'Dessert Inn.' The room he was using was small and plain, only having a bed and a small dresser. He quickly gathered his belongings, thanked the staff, and left the inn.

As soon as he left the inn, he saw the bartender, a pale, skinny, and tall man, waiting for him. When the bartender saw Link, he grew a small smile and hurried over to him. "Good, you're already awake! Listen, the carriage is ready to leave anytime you are. When you're ready, talk to the driver. Just head to the west entrance and you'll find it. I have to go now, bye!"

Link looked at the bartender in confusion, wondering why he was in a hurry, before heading west. He found the entrance in the grassy part of the Dorland but without a carriage. This confused Link as he saw the empty patch of land. Seeing a man walking around, Link walks up to him and asks, "Excuse me, this is the, 'West Entrance', correct?"

The man gave an annoyed look and explained, "No, you're not. This is, 'East Entrance', also called, 'West Exit'. You got to turn around and go to the opposite side of town."

Link thanked the man, and then ran to the opposite side of the town. Seeing the carriage, and the dessert, he asked if this was the correct place, while panicking a bit, but the person he asked reassured that he was in the correct place. Link gave a sigh of relief and let the driver know that he was ready to go, and climbed in the back.

After climbing in, he noticed that he was traveling with three other people. The driver was like every other man in the Dorland, but he seemed to be younger, around his age. In fact, he kinda looked like Skylar, but with the regular brunette hair like the rest of the town instead of Skylar's blonde.

The next person he noticed was a rather nicely dressed man. He seemed to be a Hylian foreigner, with red hair, and only sightly tanned. The last person was a girl, but he only knew that from her voice. Her blue gypsy clothes were blocking her skin and her hair.

The trip to Kodus was only ten hours, but the with how silent it was during the ride, it made the time that passed, seem longer than it really is. When they stopped for lunch, Link was happy that, as it seemed to have gotten noisier.

That's was when he fully saw the girl. She had a mysterious aura that demanded attention, and he also noticed that she was much paler than the others. That was also when he found out that man with the red hair was a chef.

As the chef was preparing the food, the navigator sat on the opposite side of the carriage, and then the silence came back over the group. It seemed that the driver couldn't stand it and asked, "So why are all of you going to Kodus?"

I answered, "I need to help someone there." I purposely left out that it was the king, mostly because I don't want to be hammered with questions. I noticed that the chef and navigator gave me curious stares, but neither pushed the question further though.

After tasting the food, the chef answered with, "I bought a building over there, going to make it into a restaurant." in a deep groggy voice. It was a little surprising considering that he looked like a regular Hylian.

We all turned to the navigator, and waited for a reply. She seemed uncomfortable, before giving a sigh and answering in a voice that sounded familiar, "I'm looking for information on a certain group. The best place for that as of now is in Kodus." She turned to the driver and asked, "What about you, why are you going to Kodus?"

He gave a smile and answered, "Because it's my job to take people from Dorland to Kodus and vice-versa."

After that we held short conversations, before the chef announced, "Food's done." We ate our fill, returned back to our positions before lunch and the silence returned. With his stomach full, and him being bored, sleep quickly took him.

The dream was of another one of Zelda, but nicer than the last one he had. It was after she gotten used to this time, and was walking around in the castle's garden picking flowers. Link just happened to be passing by and saw the look of bliss on her face as she was picking the flowers with the sun shinning on her, giving her this gleam.

Link stared for a second before blushing. He walked up to her, and asked if he could help, which she answered with a, 'yes'. For the rest of the day, they were just picking flowers and arranging them to show off their beauty.

Link woke up when the the carriage abruptly stopped, making him hit his head on the floor. He looked out of the carriage to see a large wall that surrounded a castle that seemed to be made up of sand, and gave off a golden shine when the sun hit it just right. He couldn't see the castle itself, for the wall had blocked off most of his vision of it.

The driver grabbed two red flags and waved them in a way that resembled a dance. After he finished, a bridge was lowered. It was covered by sand, so Link couldn't see it at first. After crossing the bridge, it was raised back up, and then Link could see the kingdom.

Everything surprisingly looked as if it was made of crystal. Even the road gave off a light blue hue. Most of the buildings were almost two stories high, exactly identical to one another, the only thing he noticed that was different on each building, were the signs the shops held, and small numbers each building on the sides.

He got out of the carriage and headed straight towards the castle, which was in the dead center of the kingdom. Link noticed that the people here looked like the more healthier, happier versions of the people of Dorland. After a five minute walk, he made it to the castle.

As he was about to enter the doors of the castle, two guards crossed their spears blocking his path. "Halt!" One of them commanded, "You can not enter here unless you have been given direct permission from the king."

Link rummaged through his pack for a while and until he found the letter. He then showed the guards, whose eyes widened in shock, and mumbled, "That's the king's seal." They then stepped back before stuttering out, "S-Sorry sir! P-Please go on through!"

Link gave a small smile of satisfaction, before walking through the doors. The corridors inside the castle were huge, unlike Hyrule's, with one stair case shown to go to the upper floors. He then noticed that the inside of the castle had a ruby red crystal like hue instead of the blue that was outside.

He noticed that none of the people on this floor was paying him much attention, as they were all busy with their own kind of work. He started making his way to the stairs when he was again stopped, but by another guard who asked, "How did you get in here?"

Link showed him the same letter that he showed the guards outside. This guard's face tightened slightly, before saying, "Please allow me to escort you to his Royal Highness." With a quick nod, the guard grabbed his arm and started to drag him up three small hallways before reaching a large double door with a symbol of a bull on it.

The guard gave three knocks all at different parts. One close to the top of the doors, one in the center, and one near the bottom. After a small wait, the doors opened inward, revealing a large throne room with a blue carpet leading straight to the throne.

Link entered the room, walking straight towards the throne, and noticed that the King of Kodus, was a human?

* * *

In a dark throne room somewhere, seven creatures were sitting around a circular table. They were all grumbling to each other before the doors opened to reveal Skylar.

"Hello everyone," Skylar nearly yelled, catching everyone's attention. "Missed me?"

A tall, fit, long red hair woman gave him a disgusted look before answering, "No, we didn't. But we are curious as to **why **you didn't destroy that city!"

Skylar face went serious and answered, "I met the warrior who defeated Ganon." Everyone eyes widened as he continued, "He has probably reached Kodus already."

The woman who spoke earlier grew excited as she mumbled, "That means Galith's prediction is coming true! Just get rid of him, and we're golden!"

Hearing her, Skylar shook his head, "That's the problem Keririd, he knows his way with the sword. We might have a problem if we don't think about what to do."

That was when a deep booming voice say, "I already have a plan! Follow my orders, and we will win!"

Everyone froze, and in unison mumbled, "Yes, King Galith..."

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews Duke Serkol and Legendoffun**

**Sorry this took so long, my computer had some issues and had to redo a chapter for my other story and work on this one til it felt right. hope it was worth the wait.**

**I accept reviews from everything besides ghost, they steal my cookies ;_;**

**This chapter has been Beta Read**


End file.
